Tales from the Throne Room
Tales from the Throne Room is a series of short stories originally created by Aria, but anyone else can contribute to this and make their own story. This is basically about the Wikilympians meeting in the throne room and having bizarre discussions and stuff. People can write about a random event that ocurred in the throne room, which can either be comedy, drama, romance, any other shit which is totally up to you. Once you finish writing the short story, sign it with your name and vòila! "CAN YOU GUYS NOT!?" (by Yoonie ) It was another boring breakfast meeting in the Throne Room. It was only 7 in the morning, so not many Gods had arrived yet, since almost all of them were late sleepers. Only Aria, Billie and Summer had arrived. Aria sat at the end of the grand, marble-white table, and looked at the empty chairs to her right and left, where Nathaniel and Erlend were to sit. Billie sat at the right side of Aria in her pitch-black arching chair. Her bow laid resting on her lap. Summer sat her her soft, plushy chair that looked as though it was made out of clouds. Both the girls were looking restlessly around them, especially Summer. She looked furious at something, or more likely, at someone. Aria looked up just as the door into the Throne Room opened and five Gods and Goddesses hurried inside. Nathaniel quickly sat down at the right side of Aria. Bee, Emilia and Samantha chattered happily and sat themselves down in their chairs to Aria's left side. Finally, Justin slouched into the room and threw himself into his chair, exactly opposite of Summer. He pulled a goofy smile at her, but she only looked more furious. Slowly, every single seat was taken by a God or Goddess, and the meeting could finally take place. Aria cleared her throath loudly to bring attention to her, but Summer was still lashing out at Justin. Erlend was laughing and clapping at the couple, Nathaniel just looked uncomfortable. Tyler, Hannah and Connor were encouraging them until they were both off their chairs and circeling eachother like lions. Aria facepalmed herself. "How dare you try to shoot me with one of your love arrows, again!? I thought I said it's over, after I had to witness you cheating on me with basically everyone in this room and more mortals than I can ever hope to count to!" Summer screamed at Justin and shooting white smoke out of her hands at him. "How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm the God of Love, it's like, my duty to fuck people!" Justin said as flames erupted out of his palms and estinquished Summer's smoke. "CAN YOU GUYS NOT!?" Everyone looked around, and Summer and Justin both stopped in their tracks. Nathaniel and Erlend looked shocked to their side. Aria had stood up from her chair, shaking with rage, and her mouth still half open. Not once had Aria ever shouted at the meetings. Everyone were shocked out of their minds, Eli had even fainted. "JUSTIN, IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO DOWN TO WIKIANA EVER AGAIN." Justin looked pale as snow, while Summer looked smug at him. "AND SUMMER, IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL MAKE IT MY PERSONAL VEDETTA TO NEVER LET YOU SLEEP EVER AGAIN." Now Summer looked just as pale as Justin. The two of them looked as though they could join Eli and faint at any second. Aria's chest was heeving and her heavy breath was the only sound in the Throne Room now. Then Aria smiled a genuine, but terrifying, smile at everyone. "Now where were we? Oh yes, the meeting." For the first time in the God's history, the breakfast meeting went without any arguments after the Summer/Justin incident. The topic of the day was a developing occult cult following centered around Emilia's creations, the Time-Lords. In the end, it was voted for Samantha to create a television series to distract the mortals trying to contact the Time-Lords, and convince everyone that they were entirely fiction. But just as the meeting was about to wrap up and all the Gods were about to go do something they actually cared about, a loud bang was heard at the door. Aria looked up with an annoyed expression on her face, since she thought she could finally do some floating in the cyberspace. The banging only grew louder and louder, until some of the Gods started to become nervous. Eli fainted again when a paticularly loud bang startled him. TBA OK The Second Tale (Written by ) Category:Story Category:WIP